


Dirty Picture [2]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Dani [2]
Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani sends Tommy Joe a picture and he has some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Picture [2]

**Author's Note:**

> this one is fully intended to do for Koren (@Twonkabella) who has a thing for Tommy Joe jacking off.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know or own Adam Lambert or Tommy Joe in part or whole. They do not know of my fan fiction (to the best of my knowledge). Everything written (unless otherwise stated) is fiction and has not happened and probably will not happen. How characters are portrayed may not be indicative of their actual personalities. Take everything with a pinch of salt. Any similarities between this fic and your life are a complete coincidence and should not be read into. In other words ITS NOT REAL!
> 
> I don't know whats happened to the formatting but for some reason it keeps going weird!
    
    
    _I could dream of ways to see you_
      
    _I could close my eyes to dream_
      
    _I could fantasize about you_
      
    _Tell the world what I believe_
      
    _But whenever I'm not with you_
      
    _It's so hard for me to see_
      
    _I need to see a picture of you_
      
    _A special picture just for me, yeah  
    _
      
    _So take a dirty picture for me_
    
     _  
    - Taio Cruz Ft Ke$ha – Dirty Picture_
    
     ~~~
    
    Dani leaned back in her chair; one good thing about changing jobs was that she wasn't stood all day – now she was sat all day in a  
    relatively empty office; tonight was no exception and she found herself alone and typing random documents in a completely empty office –  
    it was now past ten and she had been on her own here since seven.  
    She had been texting Tommy Joe in her loneliness and as her music player changed songs a sly smile spread across her face.  It wasn't hard  
    for her to be turned on by him, Jesus Christ just the way he whispered in her ear at two in the morning; his hard dick against her ass,  
    begging for her to wake up – she had, many times, pretended to be asleep just to listen to him bed and plead with her, his hands stroking  
    over her skin, his nails digging into her thighs as he dragged them up her body – at that point she couldn't pretend to be asleep any more  
    and groaned...every time.
    
    Her fingers clicked across the screen of her phone as the music played on, she looked around the office; into the corners of the walls and  
    into the ceiling – making sure there were no camera's watching her but her skin tingled at the thought of being caught; she felt her  
    nipples harden in her lace bra – Tommy Joe had expressed how much he loved her lace underwear and she had made sure everything she wore  
    was now lace.
    
    Sitting down in her chair she pulled a lever and it leaned back; slowly she undid her blouse revealing her bra – the lace was so flimsy  
    and thin she could see her nipples through the material.  Her blouse fell open and her hands moved lower, she unbuttoned her trousers and  
    pushed them over her hips until the fell down her legs to her ankles.
    
    Dani looked to her monitor and was greeted with various different pictures of Tommy Joe as her screen saver.
    
    ~~~
    
    She moaned as she remembered the weekend before; it had been the last weekend they would spend together for at least four months, Tommy Joe  
    was back on the road, and he had taken her to a very private log cabin – so private that the nearest neighbour was six miles away.  
    She had never felt him so deep inside her before and she was sure her orgasm began as soon as he was inside her.  Tommy Joe had spent hours  
    just stroking her skin, kissing, caressing.  He had very talented fingers; dancing her to the edge but then just when she thought she was  
    ready to dissolve, he stopped.... she had called him names, scratched his skin, pulled his hair and bitten his shoulder but nothing had  
    worked and when he slowly pushed himself inside her she had fallen apart instantly in his arms; trembling against his skin. He had taken his  
    time and he had completely pulled himself free before filling her again and keeping his thrusts short with flicks of his hips.
    
    She would never forget how he looked; his skin shone with sweat as he moved inside her, his hair curled and stuck to his face, he had been  
    wearing eye liner but it had run and was now down his face, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open letting moans escape at their whim.
    
    She had kissed him deeply and their moans had mingled together.  Tommy Joe had thrusted deeper and deeper into her; she could feel him  
    everywhere – inside her, around her.   She could taste him and smell him and her skin burned with desire for more.
    
    He had taken her mouth in his and they had kissed deeper than before; than they had ever.  Tommy Joe rolled his hip and she had thrusted  
    hers up to meet him.  She had fallen apart; in fact she had shattered in his arms, the waves of pleasure rolling over her again and again  
    as Tommy Joe didn't stop until she was a whimpering, trembling, shivering, nibbling wreck in his arms.
    
    ~~~
    
    Dani's hands rolled over her breasts; catching the lace in her fingers and pulling it down to reveal her pierced nipples and ample bosom –  
    she massaged her breasts arched her back in the chair, pulled on her nipples and bit her lip.  
    Slowly, very slowly, one of Dani's hands moved lower underneath the low cut lace thong that was now wet she curled her fingers and rubbed  
    lightly at her swollen clit; her breathing hitched and she moaned circling her clit and dipping her fingers deep inside herself.  She smiled  
    and bit her lip harder as she pushed her fingers deeper, withdrew and then thrust them in harder – she thought of Tommy Joe the way he moved,  
    the way she watched his form move under his tight clothes.  The difference between stage Tommy Joe and home Tommy Joe and the fact that both  
    persona's drove her wild.
    
    For Halloween he had dressed up especially for her as his stage persona and had fucked her almost blind behind the club they were at.  That  
    was the night he had told her he loved her, and the night she made him say it again a few hours later when they weren't fucking or drunk.
    
    Dani's hips bucked, she wasn't surprised at how wet she was or at how fast she was going to cum.  Her free hand grabbed for her phone and  
    clicked onto camera; throwing her head back she called Tommy Joe's name and clicked the camera as she came.  As her breathing returned to  
    normal and she redressed herself, Dani send the picture to Tommy Joe knowing that about now he'd be back on the bus and in his bunk – if he  
    wasn't he soon would be.
    
    
    ~~~
    
    
    Tommy Joe's phone vibrated on the mattress in the bunk.  He was sat reading a book a fan had give to him, the only reason he  
    was remotely interested was due to it being about the origins of all Horror movies and how they had changed over the last  
    fifty years.  Marking his place in the book he picked up his phone and opened the message downloading the image his eyes  
    nearly popped out his head and he had to shove his fist in his mouth to stop himself from groaning – below the simple message  
    read “Miss you, been thinking of you. Love you.”  
    She was laid back in her work chair; hair thrown back, blouse open, breasts bared with her hand down her pants.  Tommy Joe  
    wanted to see the look on her face over and over again and made a mental note to let her ride him like she wanted to; just so  
    he could watch her face. 
    
    
    Tommy Joe's pyjama pants tightened quickly; listening for a few seconds he realised someone was in the shower and if it was  
    Taylor or Brooke they would be there a while.  
    
    
    A few seconds later a second picture arrived below the first; Dani still had the bite mark on her right breast from the weekend before.  He  
    remembered how she felt around him, how wet she had been, her body trembling in his arms.
    
    Tommy Joe hitched his pyjama pants down and leaned back against the end of his bunk; wrapping his hand firmly around his cock stroking  
    himself looking at the pictures on his phone.  He just wanted to feel her around him again, but it would wait for now.
    
    He gripped himself; tightening as his strokes moved to the end of his dick – he was sure that if anyone had seen him at this point it would  
    just look like he was trying to pull it off.  He slouched down further in his bunk and thrust his hips towards his hand; fucking himself.
    
    Tommy Joe bit down on his lip and tried to remember where he was; stifling moans and whimpers with his other hand, he was so close he could  
    feel it, his dick wet with pre-cum.  
    Before he could change his mind he picked up his phone and as his body convulsed with orgasm he pressed the button, hearing it click.
    
    He relaxed back onto the bunk and pressed send.


End file.
